I Love you
by Gleeful Darren Criss FAn
Summary: Even though I like the I love you scene for Kurt and Blaine, there were so many other chances in season 2 for Blaine or Kurt to say it. This will just be a series of oneshots featuring Klaine's sweet romantic moments. This is on hiatus, though I will continue when I finish Courage.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: Silly Love Songs

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Silly Love Songs.

 **Author's Note: Ok, so I'm suffering from major writer's block for Courage, and this story kept popping into my head. Maybe it was because I watched Prom Queen again earlier, and hearing Blaine say I'm crazy about you, and I'm thinking what you mean to say is "I love you." They both knew it earlier than they said it to each other. So I just wanted to play around with the idea of them blurting it out sooner, in some cases, after.**

 **So this scene is based off of Silly Love Songs when Kurt is sketching their names in his notebook. What if Blaine saw the notebook later, and asked about it? The scene at the Lima Bean happened and everything to the point of Kurt sketching the doodle, but the ending, of course will be different. Actually, I see this whole episode as a tease for them getting together, so you may see this scene again if I continue this. Some stories will be a joint point of view, and some will be just Blaine's or Kurt's. And I have a couple ideas for more, but I will take prompt. It might take a few days. I don't always get to write as much as I'd like.**

 **Kurt- At the Lima Bean, a few days before Valentine's Day**

"Ok, I'm all for flair, but these Valentine's Day decorations are just tacky. I mean what the hell is this supposed to be?" I hold up to white puppy dogs with their noses touching.

"It's clearly Puppy love." He said taking it in his hands. " It's cute. Come on." Blaine replied. He smiled that gorgeous smile at me and handed it back to me. "I Love you!" it declares in a high-pitched, squeaky voice.

"ooh." That made it even more tacky. "Oh, this is creepy."

"It's adorable." Blaine smiled again.

"It's a simple excuse to sell candy or greeting cards on a holiday," I replied in disgust.

"Not true," he defended. "People have been celebrating Valentine's Day for centuries. And call me a hopeless romantic, but it's my favorite holiday."

"Really?" Hmm! I didn't expect that. Although I have seen hints that he's a bit of a romantic, such as his flirty behavior when we sang, Baby, it's cold outside, and when he grabbed my hand on the staircase the day we met. Also, Teenage Dream is sort of a romantic song, even though I'm more of a Lady Gaga fan, than a Katy Perry Song. But it's a lot sweeter than I kissed a Girl or Peacock.

"I think there's something really great about a day where you're encouraged to just lay it all out on the line, and say to somebody, "I'm in love with you. And this year, I want to do something really radical, so I need your opinion on this."

I listen intently. Blaine is in love with someone?

"Well, this guy, that I sort of… like, and I only known him for a little while, but I want to tell him that I think my feelings are starting to change into something …deeper. So I have to ask. Is it too much to sing to someone on Valentine's Day?"

Oh my goodness. Did he feel the same way? He had to be talking about me. I mean, we've sang flirty duets. We got coffee all the time. He texted me a lot. And since I've been at Dalton, he and I have really gotten to know each other more. I mean, who else could it be? There were only a few openly gay guys in the Warblers, and Nick and Jeff were seeing each other. Trent had been crushing on some other guy, but he wouldn't say who. We've been so busy lately with the Warblers and school and each other, who else could it be? Surely, he was just trying to be coy. "Not at all." I was trying to keep from blushing. If he was trying to be subtle, I didn't want to give it away that I was on to him.

"What can I get for you?" asked the cashier.

"Uh, a medium drip, and a grande nonfat mocha for this guy, and maybe I can get him to split one of those cupid cookies."

"You know my coffee order?" I asked.

"Of course I do."

He gave me a fake look of shock, as if I shouldn't be surprised. Maybe I shouldn't be. I mean, we're here all the time. I just wasn't aware that he paid that much attention to those little things. Surely, this was a sign.

"That will be $8.40," the clerk said kindly. I reached for my wallet. We always paid for our own.

"Don't even bother dummy, it's on me," he said, nudging me playfully with his elbow. "Keep the change." He walked away from the counter, and I could no longer contain my smile.

"I do believe I have a new favorite holiday," I giggled. The cashier smiled politely back at me.

 **Dalton Academy-Kurt- A few days before Valentine's Day**

I was done with my classes for the day, and I couldn't get out of mind what happened yesterday at the coffee shop. Blaine was going to sing to me. I was giddy with excitement, and I couldn't quit daydreaming, picturing us, finally becoming boyfriends. I was sitting there with my notebook, sketching a heart encasing our names, when I heard that familiar voice.

"Hey! What cha doin'."

Crap! I quickly shut my notebook. "Nothing," I blushed. "Just, uh, daydreaming. Plotting weekend outfits."

"Well, come on. You're going to want to see this. I've called an emergency meeting of the Warbler's counsel."

"Sounds serious." Was he about to do it now? I was so excited.

"Let's hope not." He placed both hands on my shoulders and smiled that perfect smile. Was he nervous? "I just need to ask them a tiny little favor."

We walk into the meeting and take a seat as Wes pounds his beloved gavel against the table. "This emergency meeting is called to order. Junior member, Blaine Anderson, the floor is yours," says Wes officially.

I clap as Blaine rises and faces his friends. "Esteemed council, I'll be brief. "Simply put, I'm in love."

"Ooh!" a few of the guys smiled and smirked. I couldn't help the enormous smile that rapidly spread across my face.

"Congrats!" said one of the Warblers, although I wasn't sure which because my head was swimming with excitement.

"I'm not really good about talking about my feelings. I'm much better at singing them, but still, I could use a little help. Which is why I'm asking to enlist the warblers to help serenade this individual in song, off-campus."

"What? What?" Several warblers are asking at once. "Are you serious? Did I hear you right?" They ask as Pavarotti chirps as if to add a little clarity to the confusion.

"I know what I'm asking is slightly unusual."

Wes pipes in, his tone growing more stern and serious. "The Warblers haven't performed in an informal setting since 1927 when the Spirit of St. Louis overshot the tarmac and plowed through seven Warblers during an impromptu performance of "Welcome to Ohio, Lucky Lindy." Blaine shakes his head at Wes's oppositional remark.

"Why would we even consider what you're asking?" David questions.

"I firmly believe that our reticence to perform in public nearly cost us a trip to Regionals. We're becoming privileged, porcelain birds, perched on a …"

I didn't hear the rest of his remarks due to a stir of voices and offended comments.

"You mock us, sir," said Thad, angrily, but proving Blaine's point.

Wes bangs his gavel again. "Thad, David, I will have order." That boy had future lawyer written all over him.

I put my hand up to interject. "May I please say something?" I rise to my feet. I had to intervene. I couldn't help it. "With respect, I believe Blaine has a point. The Warblers are so concerned with image and tradition that sometimes I feel like sometimes we miss out on opportunities to step outside our comfort zones. When I was on New Directions, we performed in front of hostile crowds pretty much anywhere we went. I mean, mattress stores, shopping malls. I had a cat thrown at me once in a nursing home once." I saw hostile faces start to relax, so I continued. "But it gave us confidence. It-It kept us loose." Blaine nodded and smiled. The rest of the Warblers seemed to have calmed down and relaxed. I even heard a few giggles.

"And where would this performance take place?" asked Wes.

"The Gap, at the North Hills Mall. I'd like to call it, The Warblers' Gap Attack." Several Warblers chuckled, but I was puzzled.

"Why the Gap?" I didn't remember anything significant there. We had gone to the mall a few times, but I didn't really care much for their clothing. It was too mainstream, and too easy to look like everybody else.

Blaine smiled. "The guy I like is a junior manager there."

My face dropped. Huh? I couldn't believe it. I just assisted Blaine in getting the Warblers to serenade another guy for Valentine's Day. I would possibly be helping him secure a boyfriend. Here, I thought he was attracted to me. Had I misread all of those signals? No one could naturally be that flirty on accident, right?

Wes, struck his gavel again. "All right, well. All those in favor?"All of the of the Warblers hands went up. I was mortified. I arose, forgetting my notebook on the couch.

 **Blaine, Warbler's Council Room**

"Blaine," Wes called. "Seriously?"

"What, did you change your mind?" I worried.

"Who is this Gap boy that none of us heard of?"

"Yeah," asked David, with a look of confusion. "We thought you were going to serenade one of the Warblers or something."

"Huh?" I asked. "Who? Nick and Jeff are seeing each other, and Trent just isn't my type. Who else is there, that wouldn't get me punched, of course?"

"I'm not sure this won't get you punched," Thad remarked. "I mean, aren't you forgetting that porcelain-skinned, counter-tenor that recently swooped in and mesmerized us all with his voice, because he certainly stood up for you and pleaded your case."

"Kurt? Come on, guys. Kurt is my best friend. And I didn't forget about him, but just because he's gay, it doesn't mean he's interested in me. And even if he was, I can't. I haven't told you guys this, and it doesn't leave this room, but Kurt was assaulted. He was kissed forcefully by the guy that's been bullying him for awhile now. And then he threatened to kill him. The last thing Kurt needs is me hitting on him. He needs a friend. And I will not ever force myself on him."

"Do you like him?" Wes questioned.

"It doesn't matter. He doesn't feel that way about me." I replied.

"Hey, what's that?" asked David, pointing at a small notebook on the couch. "Isn't that where Kurt was sitting?"

"Yeah, I need to get this back to him." He was planning his outfits earlier." I grabbed the notebook by the spine and placed it in my hands.

"Weekend outfits, Blaine. Are you really that clueless?" Thad asked as he thumbed through the pages.

"Thad, Kurt does not…" And I froze as Thad flipped the notebook pages to a heart with an arrow with mine and Kurt's name encased in it.

"Come on, Blaine? Do you believe us now? Kurt is in love with you," said David.

"But we are always so honest with each other. He's never said a word." I reasoned, feeling extremely confused.

"He shouldn't have to, Blaine. His body language and facial expressions spell it all out. You should have seen his face when you said you were in love. Those usually pale cheeks were rosy red, and a smile lit up his whole face," said Wes.

Blaine looked puzzled. And then, a slow smile spread over his face. "So now what do I do?"

David looked at him. "Well, it depends. What do you think you love about this Gap boy?"

"He's nice. And he's attractive. We both like shopping. I like his hair."

"And how do you feel about Kurt?" said David inquisitively.

"I think he's amazing! He's the most, compassionate, moral person I've ever met. He always has my back. He's the most unique individual I've ever known. I mean he was the only out person at his school, and he knew it, but always stood up for himself. His voice is angelic, and he sings with so much passion. I feel bad that we wear uniforms, because his fashion sense is out of this world. It's not just clothing either. He planned his dad's and stepmom's wedding all by himself. He's always himself, even though it got him ridiculed and bullied every day. He's the strongest person I know.

Wes chuckled. "Blaine, did you hear yourself. You were supposedly describing a boy you loved, and you said you love him for his hair and love of shopping. When you described Kurt, however, you were glowing, and totally rambling." Wes smiled. You said you liked this Jeremiah, and you like his hair. Have you seen Kurt's hair, though?"

"Yeah, I know, it's perfect. And so is his skin, and his voice. Guys, he's out of my league." My smile dropped. That was the whole issue. I had been attracted to Kurt from the very first time I saw him on those steps. However, I knew after I saw his tear-stained face the first time that we talked that he needed a friend, and not a boyfriend. He needed someone to look after him, and guide him. I needed to be that person for him.

"Blaine, you have evidence right in front of you that suggests that he doesn't think so. You should've seen his face when you sang "Teenage Dream." David stated. "And when he started coming here, we all expected you guys to get together. There was even a bet, although most of us thought you had more game than that. We figured you two would be dating a couple of days after he joined the Warblers, or at least by the time Christmas rolled around. So, what are you going to do Blaine? Who do you love?"

"I don't love Jeremiah. I love Kurt. Why didn't I know that?"

"Because, you are clueless." Wes chuckled. "But now, what are you going to do?"

"We're going to sing to him instead. It will be an amazing surprise." I said.

"For Jeremiah?"

"No, for Kurt!"

"David smiled. " That a boy," he said, slapping my back.

"What are you going to sing?" David asked.

"Well, I was song to sing "Robin Thicke's, When I Get You Alone" I replied.

Thad jumped in. "Um, no you weren't, and especially not to Kurt. He has Baby penguin written all over him. If you love him, find a song that says that."

"Well, you know Kurt best. Who are his favorite artists?" asked Wes.

"He loves Patti Lapone. He sings along with like every Lady Gaga song. He also likes Madonna." He placed his hand on his forehead, deep in thought. "Wait! Mercedes said when he's really emotional, he sings Broadway or the Beatles."

"The Beatles! They have some classic love songs," said Thad. How about "Love, Love Me Do or I wanna Hold your hand?"

"Or She Loves You?" Said Wes. "Just change it to he. Or you could do P.S. I love you."

"I don't want to do anything sad, so I don't think P.S. I love you is right for us, but I think I've got it. It's not technically a Beatles song. How about Silly Love Songs?"

"There you go Blaine," said Wes. "You are capable of picking an appropriate song. It would sound great a cappella. So how do we need to go about this?"

"Well, I want it to be a surprise, so I think we should practice a song around him to throw him off, but then we need to hold a real practice for "Silly Love Songs."

"Man, you better be glad that you're our main soloist and we need you, or the guys would kill you for making them do the extra rehearsal. Heck, I might kill you, or at least pour all your hair gel down the drain," he said with a smirk.

"Come on guys. We could always use the song again for Regionals. Maybe he and I could sing it as a duet if this all goes over well." I smiled. I was actually going to go for it. I was going to serenade Kurt. I stared at the notebook, and I felt absolutely giddy. I can't believe it took me so long to see it, but now that I knew, I wasn't going to let him slip through my fingers.

 **Kurt, Valentine's Day**

The last few days have been depressing. Rachel, Mercedes, and I had a girl's night, and they (well Mercedes) suggested that I should go to the Gap Attack and check out this guy, my competition, I guess. That's not really a bad idea. Blaine's my best friend, and he's always had my back. I don't need to skip because anything could happen. He could get rejected, but what guy in his right mind would reject Blaine. He's gorgeous.

I can't believe his song choice though. I mean, I know Blaine is a top 40 kinda guy, and usually the rowdier the lyrics, the better, but seriously? "When I Get you Alone? What was he thinking? That song is pretty suggestive. I mean I can't even listen to some of those lyrics without blushing. I mean, if it were me, no wait. It isn't me. He doesn't love me. I need to quit doing this. I thought I was making progress. I mean, this time the guy I fell for actually was gay (and not my step-brother). He was always sending me signals. We were always going places together, singing flirty duets, and he was always touching me. He was constantly texting me and calling me, usually over random things. I just didn't get it. Honestly, I was most shocked that I had never heard of this Gap guy. We were supposed to be best friends. Why didn't he tell me about him?

I felt my phone vibrate. Of course, it was Blaine.

 **Blaine to Kurt:** Hey, we leave to do the Gap Attack in an hour. Can you meet me in the choir room?

 **Kurt to Blaine:** Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes.

I'm not sure I want to see this guy. I mean what makes this guy so special? Blaine's never even brought him up. He can't be that awesome. Was I jealous?

 **Blaine to Kurt:** Ok. I'll see you soon. : )

 **Kurt to Blaine:** How come you never told me about him?

 **Blaine to Kurt:** We haven't known each other long. His name is Jeremiah. He's got the nicest blonde, curly hair. If he and I got married, the Gap would give me a 50% discount.

 **Kurt to Blaine:** Why would you even need to shop there? You always wear the uniform, even when you don't have to. I'm beginning to wonder if you own other clothing. : )

 **Blaine to Kurt:** Of course I do. Crap, should I wear something else.

 **Blaine to Kurt:** This is insane. I don't know what I'm doing. We haven't even gone out on a date.

 **Blaine to Kurt:** We shouldn't do this.

 **Kurt to Blaine:** Ok, Come on. Man up. You're amazing. He's going to love you.

Like I did. I loved Blaine. I didn't know how I could hide it, but if Jeremiah does start dating Blaine, it will be torture. He just tried to back out, and I just encouraged it. Great going Kurt. You might as well have designed them custom wedding invitations.

I sighed. I promised that I'd be there, so I headed down to the choir room. The Warblers were all scattering around, I guess getting into their places. I went to take mine, but Thad took me by the hand and led me to a chair.

"Kurt, We just couldn't get the choreography to look right. Could you just watch this time and give us feedback. I'm just not sure it looked right. And I don't want our first public performance since the 1920's to look like anything less than perfect." Thad said.

And why was I watching this instead of singing with them. Yes, I've made comments before about the Warblers two-stepping and how it's not really dancing, but it doesn't really make me an expert. Maybe Blaine just wanted his best friend's opinion. I looked around. Where was Blaine? I expected to hear the Warblers sing out "vum, vum, vum, vum"

Instead the warblers all start to gather around me. I hear the Warblers do what they do best, the harmonies already starting to rise.

 _(How can I tell you about my loved one?) (I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, say can't you see)_

 _(How can I tell you about my loved one?) (Ah, he gave me all, he gave it all to me to me, say can't you see)_

Blaine takes that moment to barge through the door with a single red rose in his hand. He walks right up to me and grabs my hand.

 _You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs  
I look around me and I see it isn't so  
Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs_

The other Warblers are all gathering around Blaine and I, and as I look around, they have formed a heart. Is this what they are going to do for Jeremiah? I was really confused. I looked at Blaine. He smiled widely. Was he blushing? Was he singing to me? Wait a second! What was going on? My head was swimming with a million puzzling thoughts. Is Blaine really singing to me? I thought he was singing to that gap guy.

 _And what's wrong with that  
I'd like to know  
'Cause here I go again_

Blaine is in full performance mode, and I feel like I'm watching "Teenage Dream" again, the way he's staring at me, like I'm the only person in the room.

 _I love you, I love you  
I love you, I love you_

Blaine makes a heart with his fingers, and holds them up, and then points at me. Wait! Blaine loves me! Inside, I'm squealing like a little girl, but I don't make a move. I've misread things before. I've made things up in my head, and I was probably doing it again. He's just practicing. I didn't want to make a fool of myself, so I stayed frozen in the chair.

Blaine walks over to me, taking my hand again, and staring into my eyes with his, those honey colored pools of perfection. Our gazes are locked onto one another. He nods at me, as if to say, "Yes, this is about you.

 _Love doesn't come in a minute  
Sometimes it doesn't come at all  
I only know that when I'm in it  
It isn't silly, love isn't silly, love isn't silly at all_

The rose in his hand brushes my cheek. Then, he hands it to me.

I love you, I love you  
I love you  
 _(How can I tell you about my loved one?) (I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, say can't you see)_

 _(How can I tell you about my loved one?) (Ah, he gave me all, he gave it all to me to me, say can't you see)_

 _Ba, ba, bada bada, da_

 _Ba, baba, baba, ba_

 _Bah! Bah!_

The Warblers are all still standing around us in the heart formation, smiling.

"Kurt," said Blaine, his eyes still locked on mine. "First, I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"For wh..whaat?" I stammered.

The Warblers shuffled silently toward the door. Well, mostly. Jeff and Nick were straggling behind, looking like they were in their own little world. David walked over to them and tapped them on the shoulder and motioned them toward the door.

"Kurt, there is a moment, when you say to yourself, oh! There you are. I've been looking for you forever. You left your notebook the other day after the meeting, and I saw this." He held up the drawing.

Oh my Gosh! I forgot about that. He was holding up my drawing with our names. How could I have been so stupid to have left it behind? I blushed fiercely..

"I've been so stupid. I've only known Jeremiah for a few weeks, and I guess I knew I was in love."

"Oh, so this was all for him still." I dropped my head.

"Kurt! "Hear me out. " He lifted my chin. "I am in love. But not with him. I am in love with you. I just didn't realize it. And for that, I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm doing. I pretend like I do, and I know how to act it out in song, but The truth is, I've never really been anyone's boyfriend.

"Me neither," I smiled.

"Let me be really clear about something. You move me Kurt. I'm sorry for not seeing it earlier. But I hope that this can help to make up for it a little."

With his hand moving to me cheek, he leaned in, tilting his head slightly. As our lips connected, I tried to calm the emotions running through my head. What just happened? I was kissing Blaine, on Valentine's Day. I must be dreaming. I had to be. There was no way this was real.

He pressed his lips even more firmly against mine, and the rose dropped to the floor. I raised my hand to his cheek, kissing him back with all the passion I had. I gently sucked his lip and then released it, breaking the kiss, my hand falling to my side. I stared at him, my cheeks growing redder in intensity with each passing moment.

He looked away for a moment. He blushed. Blaine was never embarrassed. He was so sure, confident, but he was blushing! He palmed his face.

"Blaine!" I waited for his eyes to focus back on mine. "What does this mean?"

"Kurt, would you be my boyfriend? He blushed again, his cheeks a dark shade of red.

I tried to speak, but at the moment, I wasn't capable of forming a coherent sentence. instead, I crashed my lips into his. This time, I didn't hold back. My arms wrapped around his waist. His lips glided against mine. I brushed my tongue against his bottom lip, in which he opened them enough to grant my tongue entrance. I didn't hesitate at the opportunity. Even though I didn't really know what I was doing, my tongue slid against his, the friction stimulating my whole body and sending shivers down my spine. His hands glided through my hair, and I griped him tighter in my grasp.

"It's about time, boys!" I wasn't sure which of the Warblers was speaking. Blaine pulled back.

"Uh uh," I mumbled and pulled him back into a more passionate kiss. Eventually, I just heard only our breath and heartbeats. I slowly pulled away, trying to relish in the moment. I didn't know if the Warblers were still there watching or not, and I didn't care.

"Is that a yes? he chuckled, because if it isn't, we have to work on the signals we're sending."

I'm definitely your boyfriend Dufus! I kissed his cheek quickly. "Blaine, I love you too!"

 **Author's Note: Well, What did you guys think? Send me prompts. I'll try to update in a few days. I've already have the next one planned in my head. They won't all contain kisses, but I couldn't stop myself. There first kiss was so amazing, so I didn't want to rob them of that moment. I absolutely love reviews. They help me plan my next piece.**


	2. Chapter 2-I don't wanna Play Spin the Bo

**I love you**

 **Chapter 2-I Don't want to play Spin the Bottle**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters.**

 **Author's Note: I received a prompt for Blame it on the Alcohol, but I had already envisioned this one first. I tried to write the prompt first, but I couldn't get this scene out of my head. I will try to follow this with that prompt because it's a good idea. I just couldn't write it yet. I can only update weekly. These are taking longer than I thought, because I have to rewatch the episode several times. Also, Courage is my priority story. I won't abandon this though as long as I have readers. Thank you.**

Rachel opened the door. "Welcome! Kurt, Blaine. I wasn't expecting you guys." Rachel glared at us like we had bested her for a solo or something. I looked at her outfit, and just sighed. It looked like she was wearing a recycled dust ruffle from her grandmother's bed. Clearly, this would be a "wild" party.

"Kurt's been blackmailing me ever since he saw my browser history," Finn commented. "He kinda insisted on coming."

Rachel stared at Blaine. He looked at her hesitantly. "I'm totally off the clock right now, Rachel. I'm not a Warbler. I'm just Blaine. I'm not even wearing my uniform." He gave her a reassuring smile. She didn't realize that I had to talk him out of wearing the blazer. Shockingly, he has quite a few other items of clothing at Dalton.

I looked around the room, trying to break up the awkward silence. "So, this is your dad's Oscar room, I said, trying to make casual conversation. I looked around, and it appeared like the party was already dead upon arrival.

"Yes, they transformed our ordinary basement for our famous, annual Oscar Parties," she replied with a smile.

"Is that a stage?" Blaine asked. Leave it to Blaine. Of course, he would find a stage. He lived for performing. I saw the bewilderment in his eyes.

"I like to give impromptu performances for our neighbors sometimes,' she said, not noticing that no one looked amused. "Hey, girlfriend!" she said happily to Quinn. "Having fun?" The poor girl looked like she was about to die of boredom.

"Yeah. Awesome party."

"Oh, ok. Let's go over the rules. Everybody gets two drink tickets to get things from getting out of hand. She said as she handed Blaine and I our tickets. "We're serving wine coolers today. That's our specialty drink. It's actually all that we have."

After hurling all over Ms. Pilsbury last year, I had promised myself that I'd never drink again, but after being here all of five minutes, I was about ready to break that promise. At least Blaine was here. After revealing my feelings for him at Valentine's Day, I had really hoped that our relationship would develop into something more, but it actually gotten more confusing. Neither one of us had brought it up again. Mostly, I just felt awkward around him.

"Britney!" Rachel shouted. "Remember the rules. No sitting on anything!" Britney lowered herself off of the washing machine. Rachel looked around and brushed her hair out of her face. Okay. Okay. Everybody. Cheers!"

"Great Party, Rachel," said Artie. "We got to run." He's joined by Tina, Mike, and Britney. They were obviously having a horrible time. Honestly, Blaine and I were bored too. We were making small talk over by the stage, but I would have rather been anywhere else.

"Yeah, dinner reservations," said Tina.

"But we haven't even played Celebrity yet. I… Why is everybody leaving?" Poor clueless Rachel.

Puck spoke up. "Because this party blows."

"I haven't even had my first sip yet," Rachel whines. "How am I supposed to write "Both Sides Now" if I can't even throw a party?"

"Look, if you want everybody to stay, you're going to have to let me break into your dads' liquor cabinet. No one's ever gonna get buzzed off of two wine coolers," reasoned Puck. "I'll replace it before they get home." Finn nods in agreement.

She holds a wine cooler up, and nods at Puck. "Let's party!" Rachel shouts.

I was surprised how quickly Blaine went over to the liquor cabinet to explore the selection. He was always so proper and polite, and I guess I never really thought he would be a heavy drinker. However, after his third drink, he was pretty wasted. I got up and danced over to Finn.

"Are you not drinking?" I ask Finn.

"No. Designated driver. What about you?"

I shook my head no. "I'm still trying to impress Blaine. Can't get too sloppy." However, Finn glances over at Blaine, who has another drink in his hand, as he dances wildly. "Clearly, he doesn't have the same concern."

Blaine stumbles over to Finn, and places his arm over his shoulder. "Hey!" he slurs. "It is so cool that you and Kurt are brothers. Right! Like, brothers! Wow! You're so tall."

"You having fun, Blaine?" I ask.

"Yeah! This is the best party ever!" he shouts wildly. He places an arm over me, and we both stumble. I barely caught him. I try to convince him to come and sit down for awhile. All hope I had of spending any real time with him was dashed, because I knew that he would never remember any of this tomorrow.

All of a sudden I hear Rachel shout, "Who wants to play Spin the Bottle! Spin the bottle," she says directly in Finn's face.

Blaine stumbles over to the rest of the group. "Blaine, maybe you should sit out."

"Why, Kurt?" he asks. "Don't you want to play?"

"Not really! Everybody here is either a girl or straight. I don't think there's really anybody in that crowd over there that is going to want to make out with a gay guy."

"I want to make out with a gay guy! Do you see any? 'Cuz I'm a gay guy."

Yeah, this is going really well, Kurt, I think to myself. "Blaine, I know you're gay. And the only other gay guy here is me."

"Yeah! I forgot about that. Then, maybe, he slurs, we should make out with each other."

My cheeks flame red. "Blaine, I don't think that's, umpf..." His lips are on mine. "Blaine, what are you doing?"

"You said no one would want to make out with you because your gay. But so am I. We could just totally make out with each other, and no one else would have to."

Although I wanted to kiss him, I didn't want it to be like this.

"Blaine, if you want to kiss someone, why don't you just go and join the game."

"But I want to kiss you, Kurt. Wouldn't you love to kiss me, Kurt" he asked pouting.

"I'd love to kiss you, Blaine. I'd love to kiss you because I love you."

Blaine cocked his head to one side. "You love me Kurt? He blinked. "I didn't know that."

Crap! I didn't mean to blurt that out. "Blaine, just go join the game. I think I'll just watch."

"Kurt!" he whines. " If you love me, why won't you just let me kiss you? You are my best friend."

"That's the problem. You and I will only ever be friends. I obviously want more than you. And you won't even remember this tomorrow. So forget it. I think I just want to go home."

"Kurt! Don't go! I love you too, Kurt! Will you make out with me! Please, please, pretty, please!"

He cocked his head to one side and batted his lashes at me. Then, he leaned in, and his lips collected to mine. I didn't kiss back at first, but then his soft lips pushed into mine a little more intensely, and I couldn't hold back. I kissed him back eagerly. I could hear the game going on, but we didn't need that bottle. I was kissing the only person I cared to kiss, probably the only guy I'd ever care to kiss.

"It's about time!" Santana called out. I ignored her as Blaine pulled me toward the couch. "Wanky!"

We stayed there on the couch, time frozen for what seemed like an eternity, until Blaine's lips started to slow in their intensity.

"Kurt, I'm tired."

"I'm tired too. I'll drive you home."

"I'll get grounded."

"Then, I'll drive you to my house. You can stay over tonight. I don't want you trying to drive home."

"Okie Dokey! He grinned. "My Kurt cares about me."

"Your Kurt does, but I also don't want you running someone else off the road. Come on," I said, as I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. He fell asleep in the car as I drove home. I woke him when we arrived, and I helped him up the steps.

"Thanks for knowing me, Kurt. You're such a sweet friend! I love you, Kurt. Good night." He kissed my cheek. He gave me a giddy smile. "We are going to have a sleepover!"

I helped him slowly make his way down the steps to my bedroom. He laid down on the bed. I grabbed my pillow and a blanket, and I made a cot on the floor.

"Kurt, you aren't going to cuddle with me? I wanted to share more kisses with you." His honey-colored eyes gazed up at me intensely. His lips changed to a goofy smile. "Come on! Come snuggle. Pwurty Pwease!" he slurred.

"Blaine, I don't know." I knew if I started kissing him again, I'd never stop.

"Ok, no kisses. Just snuggles, then." He nuzzles his nose against my cheek. Your skin is so soft, so perfect. You're so precious, Kurt. Your skin is baby soft." He caressed me cheek. "Kurtie, why are you crying? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Blaine. Let's go to sleep." I wasn't about to try to explain to him that what he just said was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me, and he was so drunk he probably didn't even realize he had said it. Everything I had ever dreamed had happened, so why was I so heart-broken? Because he didn't really mean it, that's why. I was utterly and hopelessly in love with Blaine, and he still didn't get it.

"Night, Night Kurtie."

"Good Night." He was already asleep. I placed a gentle kiss to his forehead as tears fell from my eyes. "I really do love you."

Author's Note: I have three more scenarios with this episode. I left out the Blaine and Rachel kiss and duet because honestly, this is what I originally thought might happen. I'll do another one after the Rachel kiss, another one after their fight, and another one after Rachel kisses him at the Lima Bean. However, I'm going to spread those out. The next one, will be the prompted one though, occurring after the fight. I have at least 30 scenarios written down, but I'd like to know which scenes do you want me to do next. Here are some ideas:

4 Scenarios from Prom Queen

1\. Blaine says it when Kurt asks him to Prom

2\. Blaine says it while they are dancing to "Dancing Queen"

3\. Blaine says it in the Hallway after he gets named Prom Queen"

4\. Kurt blurts it out after Blaine agrees to go to prom with him.

Born This Way-4 scenarios

1\. Kurt says it after "I'm never saying goodbye to you."

2\. Blaine says it after "I'm never saying goodbye to you."

3\. Blaine sneaks into the auditorium and watches Born this way, and Blaine blurts it out."

4\. Blaine says it under his breath after walking away after the serenade.

A Very Glee Christmas -2 Scenarios

1\. Blaine overhears Kurt tell Mr. Shue that he is in love with him.

2\. Kurt blurts it out after singing Baby, It's cold outside.

I have quite a few more ideas. If any of these sound promising, pm me or leave it in a review, and I'll start outlining them. Until next time, see you!


	3. Chapter 3-Maybe I'm Bisexual

**Chapter 3: Maybe I'm Bisexual**

Rachel opened the door. "Welcome! Kurt, Blaine. I wasn't expecting you guys." What was she wearing? I will never understand how she can dress like a toddler and a grandmother at the same time, but somehow she definitely accomplished this tonight.

"Kurt's been blackmailing me ever since he saw my browser history," Finn commented. "He kinda insisted on coming."

I knew that after the whole Jesse double-cross, Rachel didn't trust Blaine, even though he had never been anything but a gentleman to her. Sensing her distrust, Blaine tells her, "I'm totally off the clock right now, Rachel. I'm not a Warbler. I'm just Blaine. I'm not even wearing my uniform." He smiled at her calmly. My heart swooned. His smile was amazing.

He looked over at me. Crap! Was I staring? I had to change the subject. "So, this is your dad's Oscar room", I said.

"Yes, they transformed our ordinary basement for our famous, annual Oscar Parties," she replied happily.

"Is that a stage?" Blaine asked. No! Blaine, you didn't. Now, I just know she'll have to give us one of her impromptu performances.

"I like to give impromptu performances for our neighbors sometimes," she said,. "Hey, girlfriend!" she said happily to Quinn. "Having fun?"

"Yeah. Awesome party." I've never heard less enthusiasm in her voice.

"Oh, ok. Let's go over the rules. Everybody gets two drink tickets to get things from getting out of hand. She said as she handed Blaine and I our tickets. "We're serving wine coolers today. That's our specialty drink. It's actually all that we have."

It was fine. It wasn't like I was going to drink anyways. I wanted to take the opportunity to hang out with Blaine. Since Valentine's Day, things have been awkward. They haven't been weird, but Blaine seemed a little more guarded.

"Britney!" Rachel shouted. "Remember the rules. No sitting on anything!" Britney lowered herself off of the washing machine. Rachel looked around and brushed her hair out of her face. Okay. Okay. Everybody. Cheers!"

"Great Party, Rachel," said Artie. "We got to run." He's joined by Tina, Mike, and Britney. They were obviously having a horrible time. Honestly, Blaine and I were bored too. We were making small talk over by the stage, but I would have rather been anywhere else.

"Yeah, dinner reservations," said Tina.

"But we haven't even played Celebrity yet. I… Why is everybody leaving?" Poor clueless Rachel.

Puck spoke up. "Because this party blows."

"I haven't even had my first sip yet," Rachel whines. "How am I supposed to write "Both Sides Now" if I can't even throw a party?"

"Look, if you want everybody to stay, you're going to have to let me break into your dads' liquor cabinet. No one's ever gonna get buzzed off of two wine coolers," reasoned Puck. "I'll replace it before they get home." Finn nods in agreement.

She holds a wine cooler up, and nods at Puck. "Let's party!" Rachel shouts.

 **"** **IT TASTES LIKE PINK! IT TASTES LIKE PINK!"** Rachel shouts, and belches loudly. Wow! If I'd would've known that all it took to loosen her up was to get her drunk, I would've spiked her power aide years ago.

I danced over to Finn. "Are you not drinking?" I ask Finn.

"No. Designated driver. What about you?"

I shook my head no. "I'm still trying to impress Blaine. Can't get too sloppy." Blaine is dancing wildly, drink in his hand. "Clearly, he doesn't have the same concern."

Blaine stumbles over to Finn, and places his arm over his shoulder. "Hey!" he slurs. "It is so cool that you and Kurt are brothers. Right! Like, brothers! Wow! You're so tall."

"You having fun, Blaine?" I ask.

"Yeah! This is the best party ever!" he shouts wildly. He places an arm over me. I'm surprised we didn't both fall on our faces. This party was a lost cause. I had no chance to spend any real time with him now.

All of a sudden I hear Rachel shout, "Who wants to play Spin the Bottle! Spin the bottle," she says directly in Finn's face.

The game starts with the bottle landing on Sam, and he and Britney lock lips, to the disapproval of Santana. I don't know if she was more jealous because Sam was her boyfriend, or if it was because she was in love with Britney. Either way, she was not amused. "You know what this is not? Hey honeys! This is not a Big Red commercial!" No me gusta!"

"Whoo! Party! My turn! screamed Rachel." As trashed as she was, I felt sorry for anyone that had to kiss her.

The bottle spun around several times, landing on Blaine. "This is outstanding!" I remarked. I felt sorry for the girl. Blaine would probably give her a little peck, just to be genial.

"Blaine Warbler, I'm gonna rock your world," she said, pointing directly in his face. She crawls over to him, and connects her lips to his. To my surprise, he grabs her face, and they lock lips intensely,

"More! More! More! More!" They all chant. And Blaine and Rachel seem to happily comply.

"Ok, I think we've had enough of that," I say. I was horrified. Blaine looked like he really enjoyed the experience.

"Your face, tastes awesome!" Rachel said, entranced. I understood the effect that he could have over someone. I had felt that way about him since he had sang "Teenage Dream" to me. I was horrified, because he was looking at Rachel the way I looked at him. "I think I just found a new duet partner!" Rachel shouts! Kill me now! I just wanted to get out of there. Rachel leaned back on me, laughing.

Blaine got up on stage with her, and he sang the first verse of "Don't You Want Me Baby," and Blaine was even more flirty than usual. She danced around the stage. He stared intently at her. As her voice joined his, I could tell by the look on her face that she was smitten. What was it with her? We obviously had the same taste in men. There was no way that she would get Blaine. Blaine was one of the most openly gay people I've ever met. He would sober up and things would be back to normal.

"Did you hear that? She said I have an awesome-tasting face!" he slurs.

"Blaine, I think we need to get you home." I reply.

"Um, they think I'm boarding at Dalton."

"It's past curfew. I told dad I'd be home soon."

"It's ok. Well, I can crash at Rachel's. You can go."

"Uh, no." There's no way I'm letting him sleep here. There's no telling what they would do while they were intoxicated. "You can come home with me."

"Ok! Sleepover at Kurt's."

I wrap an arm around him to steady him, and we walk slowly to the car. "Lay down on your back. You'll be less likely to throw up that way."

He passed out in the backseat on the way home. I managed to get him awake long enough to stumble down to my basement room. Luckily, dad wasn't expecting us home so he wasn't awake.

 **Kurt, The Next day at the Lima Bean**

" I didn't drink that Much!"

"Are you kidding? You spent the entire night sucking Rachel Berry's face," I chuckled. That sir, is what we call rock bottom."

"Speak of the Devil," said Blaine, surprisingly, as he glanced at his phone.

"Two medium drips," said the clerk, handing us the coffees as Blaine answered his phone.

"Hi, Rachel. Kurt and I were just talking about you," he said.

""You're such a cutie pie with your blazer and your pants." I could her love-struck voice on the other end. Blaine had that effect on people. "so, I have a question for you. I wanted to know if"

"Is she drunk?" I chuckle.

"Um, yeah. Uh huh. All right, I'll see you then. Ok, bye." He hung up. "Rachel just asked me out."

We both laughed. "Oh, that's amazing! She's got a girl crush on you. Wait a second," I said. Why did you say yes? You can't lead her on."

"Who says I'm leading her on?"

I'm stunned, sitting there in silence. "You can't be serious."

"When we kissed, it…it felt good."

"It felt good because you were drunk."

"What's the harm in going out on one crummy little date?"

"You're gay, Blaine."

"I…thought I was, but…I've never even had a boyfriend before," he stutters. Isn't this supposed to be the time you're supposed to…figure stuff out?"

"I can't believe that I'm hearing this right now," I say

Maybe I'm bi. I don't know."

"Bisexual's a term that gay guys in high school use when they want to hold hands with girls and feel like a normal person for a change."

"Woah, woah, wait! Why are you so angry?"

"Because I look up to you," I said loudly. I admire how proud you are of who you are. I know what it's like to be in the closet, and here you are, about to tiptoe back in."

I'm really sorry if this hurts your feelings or your pride or whatever, but however confusing it might be for you, it's actually a bit more confusing for me." He was clearly upset. "Your 100 percent sure who you are. Fantastic. Well, maybe we can't all be so lucky.

Lucky, I thought. I had been teased, ridiculed, assaulted. That wasn't my idea of lucky. I was livid. "Yeah, I have...I've had a lot of luck, Blaine. I was really to be chased out of high school by a bully who threatened to kill me."

"And why did he do that?"

"Because he didn't like who I was."

"Sort of exactly what you're saying to me right now, isn't it." He paused. "I am…searching, okay? I'm honestly just trying to figure out who I am, and for you, of all people, to get down on me for that, I didn't think that's who you were."

I had never seen him so hurt. I blew it. He got up to leave. "I'll see you."

"Blaine! Wait. Don't go! I'm sorry."

"Kurt, I'm leaving. I'd say bye, but I wouldn't want to make you angry. Obviously, you are so much more superior to me."

"Blaine, please, don't. I'm sorry!

He turns suddenly. "Kurt, forget it."

"I'm sorry!" I sputter. Go on your date. If that's what you feel like you need to do. I'll be here, if you want to talk about it. And if you really are attracted to her, if you're really bisexual, I'll love you just the same."

"Huh?"

"I mean..." My face flamed red. "Blaine, I love, I like, I uh…" I palmed my face. And then I ran out of the door and into the parking lot.

"Kurt, wait. Kurt!" What do did you mean you'd still love me? Talk to me, Kurt, he said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I spun around quickly, but put my head down. "Kurt, I'm sorry. Talk to me."

"I can't, Blaine. I'm mortified. You're right. I was way out of line. If you want to date Rachel, then you have every righ…"

The next thing I knew, he leaned in and kissed me, gently on the lips. "Huh. Crap!" HE looked puzzled. Then, he smiled. "Thank you, Kurt."

"For what?"

"I need to call Rachel."

"Why?" I asked, still a little surprised with everything that just occurred.

"To cancel our date."

"Oh! Why?"

"Because, I'm gay. 100 percent gay. Thank you, Kurt, for helping me figure this all out. I'd like to go out with you instead."

"Um, are you sure?"

"100 percent sure, " he paused and kissed me on the cheek. "And Kurt, I love you too!"

Author's Note: I hope that isn't awful. Let me know what you guys think. These stories take me a little while, because I have to go back and re-watch each scene over and over to capture the dialogue and emotion correctly. I'd love to hear what you think.


	4. Chapter 4I'm Crazy about the Prom Queen

**I Love You**

 **Chapter 4- I'm Crazy about the Prom Queen**

 **Author's Note:** After very little feedback on this, I went back to Courage. Now that I have a little time off, I decided to come back and continue this. I don't know how often I can update. I have a few chapters of Courage left, but after I finish, I'll work on this for awhile. Thanks to Lilyvandersteen for your reviews.

I have a few prompts to write for this, but let's start with the one that spawned this whole idea. Prom Queen. These stories are all one shots that are based upon canon for episodes preceding the one mentioned in these prompts. That means that anything happening on the show prior to the regarding to Kurt and Blaine occurred as it did on the show, and not how it did in previous chapters, unless I state otherwise. Therefore, they got together during Original Song, and Kurt left Dalton in "Born this Way."

Kurt Hummel-Breadstix

I couldn't believe it, after months and months of wishing and dreaming for Blaine to realize how I felt about him, he finally kissed me. It was absolutely wonderful being boyfriends, even though I missed him like crazy. Why couldn't he had that realization sooner. We hadn't got to see each other as much now, and I missed him so much.

"Give me your hand. Blaine Warbler, will you go to Junior Prom with me?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows. Uh oh!

"Prom?" he inquired less than enthusiastically.

"It'll be the social event of the season. You don't want to go to prom with me?"

"No, no, no, no!"

Well, wait to shoot a guy down, Blaine. My smile faded and I let go of his hand.

"Of course I want to go with you," he countered. Something was wrong. Blaine was always smiling and confident. But now his face showed reluctance. "It's just...Prom!" He sighed.

'What about prom, Blaine?"

Blaine stared at the table, his smile yet to return. Blaine never discussed his past much. Although he was very outgoing, he was surprisingly quiet about his former school.

"At my old school, there was a Sadie Hawkins Dance, and...I had just come out, so I asked a friend of mine, the only other gay guy in the school, and while we were waiting for his dad to pick us up...these three guys...um...beat the living crap out of us.

Oh my gosh! No wonder he didn't want to go. I knew that Blaine had endured bullying at his old school, but I never realized it had gotten physical. My heart dropped. I had dreamed of going to prom, and now that I had a boyfriend, I had dreamed of us walking in, arm in arm, dancing the night away. Any hope of that now, though was shattered, looking at the nervous look on my boyfriend's face.

"I...I'm so sorry."

"I'm, I'm out, and I'm proud and all that-this is just a bit of a sore spot." Poor Blaine. He was stuttering and talking with his hands, as he sometimes did when he was nervous.

I started to get an idea. "This is perfect. You couldn't face up to the bullies at your school, so you can do it at mine. We could do it together."

I saw his face relax into a smile, but I could tell he still wasn't comfortable.

"But I have to say, Blaine, that if makes you feel uncomfortable at all, then we'll just forget about prom." I shook my head in reassurance. "We'll go to a movie instead."

Blaine looked at me with his big puppy dog eyes. "I'm crazy about you."

"So I'll take that as a yes?'

"Yes." I let go of the squeal that had collected in the back of my throat. "Yes, you and I are going to prom."

"Mm, mm!" I was so in love this man. "Well, baby, I have a tux to finish."

"What are you wearing?"

"It's a surprise!"

 **Blaine-Hummel Residence**

Saying I was looking forward to prom wasn't a lie. I was. I loved being around Kurt, and when he invited me over tonight to preview his outfit, I couldn't resist. Although I had once told Kurt that his sexy faces made him look like he was having gas pains, I found the image of Kurt in a tux a very arousing one. Kurt was incredibly sexy, just by being who he was. His confidence and sense of self was one of the things I loved most about him.

There it was. Love. I knew I was in love with him. I fell hard as I heard him sing Blackbird that day, and every moment spent with him afterward only made that feeling grow. As I sat on the couch in their living room, I pictured us on prom night. It would be fine. Everything would be fine.

"So you think it's cool if I jam with you guys at prom?" I asked Finn as he sat on the couch.

"Yeah, totally," he replied as he sipped his milk.

"Good news, boys," Burt called, as he removed his jacket.

"My buddy Enzo from the tux rental shop is giving you half off."

"Sweet," replied Finn with a smile.

"Yeah, so what are you going to go with?" I liked Burt. I was actually jealous of the relationship Kurt had with his dad. Burt was so supportive of Kurt. I wish my dad and I were even remotely close. I hadn't even mentioned to him that I was going to prom, especially not with Kurt.

"I'm going simple-black, thin lapel collar-very discreet."

"Know what I wore to my prom?" asked Burt with a smirk. "I wore a powder blue tux with a ruffled shirt and a big velour bow tie. Looked like Tony Orlando."

"Was that a designer?" I asked.

No," Burt laughed as he sat down to read the paper.

At that very moment, Kurt slid into the room. His tux jacket was gorgeous. He was stunning. I looked down, and I saw it. A kilt. He was wearing a kilt. Oh Blaine, look up, eyes up. Pure thoughts. Who was I kidding? He was stunning, and so hot.

"Because half of it is already off," Burt teased.

"My ensemble is an homage to the recent royal wedding and the late Alexander McQueen. I had to make it myself. There is simply nothing off the rack that is suitable for the young fashionable man in Ohio." I smiled. He was adorable and fearless.

"Dude, that rocks. It's like gay Braveheart," remarked Finn. I liked Finn. He had been a lot more supportive of Kurt lately, and I knew that Kurt loved having him as a brother.

Kurt spun around, and the kilt swirled around, demonstrating how it moved. His smile was glowing. Oh, he was so sexy. But then I started to worry. He couldn't wear that to McKinley. Dalton, maybe. Actually, there might be a few guys there that would love one too, but not at McKinley. This wasn't going to go well. Burt wasn't thrilled either.

"I don't like it," Burt remarked.

Kurt remained optimistic. "Well, of course you don't like it. It's not finished yet. I think it still needs, like a sash or maybe some beads," he remarks, walking over to me, and turned around, so that I was staring at his ass." My jaw dropped.

"I'm not going to stop you from wearing it, but I have to be honest- I ...I think you're just trying to stir the pot a little bit. I think you're trying to get some attention.

"Exactly. What's the point of dressing up? I mean, that's why some guys wear the tails with the top hat and, the girls wear the hoop skirts. I mean, Blaine, help me out here."

Oh man. Talk about being put on the spot. I swallowed. "I think your dad has a point." Oh, there it was! That icy glare, that he usually only used when he was pissed off.

"I-I think what he's trying to say is that we just don't want to give anyone a reason to cause any trouble."

Thankfully, Burt chimed right in. "There's a lot of bad people out there, Kurt, and they're a lot worse than this Karofsky kid, and all they're looking for is a match to light under the fire of their hate. Now, of course I, I want, I want you to be yourself, but I also-I want you to be practical."

Kurt sighed. "I have done everything right. Now, Blaine, I understand that after what you've been through, you're worried, but prom is about joy, not about fear. So I'm wearing this suit. I worked hard on it, and I think it's fantastic, and if you don't want to join me, I completely understand."

Crap. He was upset, and I understood his reasons. Kurt had his pride, but he could also be so oblivious to others sometimes. He was a romantic, a believer in what the world should be instead of the reality of what it was. I loved his optimism and hopefulness. He dreamed of one day being able to walk down the street, hand in hand, like any other couple. I had the same dream, but I didn't see it happening here in Ohio for a long time. Kurt felt that the only way that would ever change is to be who he was in spite of their hate. I loved that about him too. Actually, I was just absolutely in love with him. I knew it was too early to say it, but it was getting really hard not to blurt it out. I wanted to save it for the right time.

 **Kurt-McKinney Gymnasium**

Blaine and I walked into the door side by side, though I wished we could've walked in side by side. We had a wonderful dinner together at my house, then we headed to McKinley. He was gorgeous in his simple black tux. We met in the choir room first with the rest of the Glee Club to talk about the setlist. I was sitting out from performing, although I was proud that Blaine was going to perform. Blaine and I had a blast dancing to "Friday. Of course, Rachel insisted on singing her ballad. Blaine and I stood side by side and remarked how nobody was left out, even though it clearly was a lie.

Both Santana and Karofsky were clearly terrified of messing up their images by letting people find out the truth. I greatly appreciated them both, even though Santana was only using me to win Prom Queen, and Karofsky didn't want his secret getting out. He told the football team that he was only doing it as part of the agreement he made when I came back to McKinley.

Finally, Principal Figgins walked onto the stage to announce Prom King and Queen. Honestly, I didn't really care one bit about this part. I was in Glee Club, and I was gay. There was no way I would ever be on a ballot for Prom King. Finn had been kicked out by Sue, so I didn't really care who was named king.

"Roll the drum please. And this year's Junior Prom King is...David Karofsky. The crowd applauded and cheered. Their scheme had worked. Santana clapped wildly for her date as she said told Quinn she sucked. She did look beautiful, but I would've almost preferred anyone else as prom queen. And now, your 2011 McKinley High Prom Queen...with an overwhelming number of write-in votes is…

"Wait, write in votes?" Wait, who else could it be? I tried to think of junior girl that didn't get nominated already. Everybody hated Rachel, so it couldn't be her. Although it would've been awesome if it was Mercedes, I didn't see that happening. It could be Britney. I definitely never in a million years expected what happened next.

"Kurt Hummel"

I stood there stunned. Blaine turned and looked at me, as shocked as I was. Nobody clapped or cheered, with the exception of one person. I looked around and saw disgust and hatred on the faces of my classmates. I stood there in silence for a moment, then bolted out the gym doors.

"Kurt!" I heard Blaine running right behind me, but I was too embarrassed to stop. He and dad had tried to warn me and I didn't listen. He was right.

 **Blaine-McKinley Hallway**

I was horrified. I expected hate speech or even physical altercations, but never anything like this. This was planned and orchestrated by a group that clearly hated Blaine for no other reason aside from the fact that he was gay. I was so proud that I had Kurt, but these bigoted people weren't even ashamed what they did not him.

"Kurt, Stop, Kurt."

"I've never been so humiliated!" he sobbed.

"Kurt, stop. Stop Kurt! Please, just stop. Come on."

"Don't you get how stupid we were? We thought that because no one was teasing us or beating us up, that no one cared. Like...like some kind of progress had been made. But it's still the same." He looked so sad and defeated.

"It's just a stupid joke."

"No, it's not. All that hate-They were just afraid to say it out loud, so they did it by secret ballot. I'm one big anonymous practical joke." He sobbed.

""I'm so sorry, Kurt," I said, trying to console him.

"I'm not going back in there. No way!"

I didn't blame him. The attack I had endured at the Sadie Hawkins was the result of three guys that wanted to take their hatred out on us, but this was carefully orchestrated and planned out. My heart broke for him.

"Would you at least sit down? He had been pacing frantically. I didn't want him to bolt again. Do you want to go? We don't have to go back in there." I wanted him to understand that I was beside him no matter what.

"Wasn't this prom supposed to be about redemption? About taking away the lump you had in your throat for running away? If we leave, all it's going to do is give me a lump, too."

"So what do you want to do?"

Kurt sighed. "I'm gonna go back in there and get coronated. I'm gonna show them that it doesn't matter if they are yelling at me or whispering behind my back. They can't touch me. They can't touch us, or what we have." He knelt down in front of me.

I looked at him. I looked at him intently. He was absolutely amazing. I would have ran had it been me, but he was still here, courageous and proud of who he is, and proud of us. I was absolutely in love with this man.

I leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. "Kurt, you are amazing. I love you."

Kurt looked stunned. I had planned to say it on a special occasion, but it had just slipped out.

Those gorgeous eyes sparked, and his smile broke through on his face. He kissed me again gently.  
I handed him a tissue. He wiped his eyes, and sighed.

I extended my hand out to him.

"Are you ready for this?"

He nodded and he headed back into the gymnasium.

 **Kurt-McKinney Gymnasium**

Ladies and Gentlemen, your 2011 Prom Queen...Kurt Hummel.

Principal Figgins placed the crown on my head. I took a deep breath and smiled. They couldn't me. They couldn't touch us. "Eat your heart out Kate Middleton.

The crowd applauded.

"And now behold the tradition of our 2011 Prom King and Queen sharing their first dance."

Crap. I forgot about this part. I told Blaine that I was ok. He offered to walk me in, hand in mine, but I told him that I was ok, and that I needed to walk onto that stage on my own, but now I wasn't so sure. I breathed deeply as Dave walked toward me.

"Now's your moment."

"What?"

"Come out. Make a difference."

Mercedes and Santana started singing "Dancing Queen."

"I can't," Dave sighed, and left me standing alone in the middle of the gym floor.

I stood there alone for a moment, and then I heard his voice behind me.

"Excuse me. May I have this dance?" He held his hand out to me, just like a Disney prince in those fairy tales I had watched as a child. I really had been humiliated, but nothing was ever going to change if we left. I had fought this battle of hatred and bullying for so long, that I hadn't realized that I didn't have to fight alone anymore. I had Blaine, who was more than willing to fight right along beside me. I was the prom queen, and I had my own prince right beside me all evening, one that loved me completely. He had always defended me from anyone that tried to hurt me. He was my knight in shining armor, even though it took him awhile to ask me out. Blaine loved me. He loved me, and he proclaimed it out loud tonight.

"Yes, yes you may." "Blaine," I whispered in his ear. "I love you too."

He took my hand and smiled, dancing with me proudly. Rachel started dancing, and then the rest of the Glee kids joined us. The balloons dropped down on us, and I realized that this moment was perfection.

We finished our dance, and went to get our portraits made. I put my hand on his shoulder, and we both flashed a smile for the camera. No matter what else happened, this night was absolutely was perfect. I would never forget this night. Blaine and I were in love, and that was the best way to conquer hate: Love.

 **Author's Note: I hope I didn't disappoint you guys. I'm sorry I've taken such a long break. I'll try to write another one while I'm on break. Don't forget to read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5-Baby It's Cold Outside

**But Baby It's Cold Outside**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the Incredibly long hiatus. I kinda got distracted writing other stories.**

"No, he's just a friend"

Blaine's smile dropped. Just a friend. Blaine had believed that they were now best friends. But now he wasn't special. He was just a friend were the words he had just used to explain their relationship to his teacher.

"But on the upside, I'm in love with him, and he just happens to be gay. I call that progress."

Progress. Huh? Oh yeah. Kurt had told him about that crush that he had on Finn. Poor guy. Wait, what? It just registered what Kurt had said about him.

"I'm in love with him, and he happens to be gay,"

Did Kurt just say love? He did.

Kurt said in love. Blaine started dancing right in the hallway. So he was flirting during the song? Blaine wondered if he was being forward by asking him to sing the song in the first place. I mean, it was a pretty forward song.

Ok, it was innocent. Blaine really didn't have to sing that song for the Christmas Spectacular, but Kurt didn't know that. He just really wanted to sing with Kurt. He had been longing for it, but the Warblers didn't traditionally approve duets. This was the only way Blaine could think to get Kurt to sing with him.

Kurt. His best friend. Who was in the hallway, staring at him. While he was still dancing like a lunatic.

"Kurt!" He screamed.

"Um, Blaine? How long have you been there outside the doorway?"

"Um, not long. I forgot the boom box, and I wanted to come back and get it."

"So you heard what Mr. Shu and I were discussing?"

"About him being terrible at buying Christmas gifts. Yeah. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been snooping.

"That's all you heard," Kurt questioned. He looked a little flushed. Kurt was biting down on his lower lip so firmly that it would bleed if he didn't stop."

"Was there something else," Blaine asked quickly," hoping that Kurt would relax.

"No, uh, not at all. Just shopping talk,"

"Oh, ok," Blaine replied, as he turned to walk back to his dorm room.

"Uh Blaine, the boombox?" Kurt smiled.

"Oh, yeah, I uh, forgot," Blaine blushed.

Blaine went back into the room, and Kurt followed right behind him. Blaine picked up the boombox, and then immediately sat it back down where it was. "Uh, Kurt, did you mean it when you said I was ready, or do you think we should rehearse it one more time. I mean, I don't want to go in there under rehearsed."

"It was great, Blaine, but you know I will always rehearse with you. All you have to do is ask. The pleasure is all mine.

Blaine pushed the pay button, and immediately, they started off again.

.

 _Kurt_ **(Blaine):**

 _I really can't stay_ **(But, baby, it's cold outside)**

 _I've got to go away_ **(But, baby, it's cold outside)**

 _This evening has been_ **(Been hoping that you'd drop in)**

 _So very nice_ **(I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)**

.

Blaine took Kurt's hands in his this time, and Kurt blushed profusely. Why didn't he see it before. Kurt wasn't just embellishing to Mr. Shu. He really did care about him.

But now what. Kurt was in love with him. His best friend was in love with him.

His best friend that wanted more. His best friend, with whom he was instantly attracted to that day on the stairs, only to have to tell himself that the timing wasn't right, when he saw how broken actually was.

 _._

 _Kurt_ **(Blaine):**

 _My mother will start to worry_ **(Beautiful, what's your hurry?)**

 _My father will be pacing the floor_ **(Listen to the fireplace roar)**

 _So really, I'd better scurry_ **(Beautiful, please don't hurry)**

 _But maybe just a half a drink more_ **(Put some records on while I pour)**

.

Beautiful. That described Kurt perfectly. He was absolutely beautiful, inside and outside. He was the most gorgeous boy Blaine had ever laid eyes upon.

 _._

 _Kurt_ **(Blaine):**

 _The neighbors might faint_ **(Baby, it's bad out there)**

 _Say, what's in this drink?_ **(No cabs to be had out there)**

 _I wish I knew how_ **(Your eyes are like starlight now)**

 _To break the spell_ ( **I'll take your hat, your hair looks well)**

.

His hair was immaculate. And his eyes! Mesmerizing, breathtaking, glaz eyes. They were really like starlights. Blaine was staring at those eyes, and Kurt just caught him, but he continued to sing.

 _._

 _Kurt_ **(Blaine):**

 _I ought to say no, no, no, sir_ **(Mind if I move in closer?)**

.

And move closer, he did. Their lips almost met, but Blaine pulled back. Oh my goodness. He just had the urge to kiss Kurt. This wasn't harmless flirting. He really wanted to kiss his best friend, his best friend, who loved him.

His best friend, who he finally realized that he loved back.

 _._

 _Kurt_ **(Blaine):**

At least I'm gonna say that I tried **(What's the sense in hurting my pride?)**

I really can't stay **(Baby, don't hold out)**

 **.**

Blaine **(Kurt):**

Baby **(Oh, but)**

.

Blaine with Kurt:

It's cold outside

.

There was an instrumental break, and Kurt and Blaine were now standing side by side, right near the couch.

 **.**

 **Kurt (Blaine):**

 _I simply must go_ **(But, baby, it's cold outside)**

 _The answer is no_ **(But, baby, it's cold outside)**

T _his welcome has been_ **(How lucky that you dropped in)**

 _So nice and warm_ **(Look out the window at that storm)**

 _._

 _Blaine had originally skipped this version of the song last time, but he intentionally played track 2 instead of one this time._

 _._

 _Kurt_ **(Blaine):**

 _My sister will be suspicious_ **(Gosh, your lips look delicious)**

His lips really did. They were so pink, so full, so appealing. Blaine wanted to taste them so badly.

 _._

 _Kurt_ **(Blaine):**

My brother will be there at the door **(Waves upon a tropical shore)**

My maiden aunt's mind is vicious **(Ooh, your lips are delicious)**

 **.**

That was it. Their lips were almost touching again, and this time, Blaine could deny it no longer. He leaned in closer, and their lips met.

Oh my goodness, he was kissing Kurt. There lips were pressed together passionately, and it felt like nothing Blaine had ever felt in his life.

Crap. This was what Karofsky did too. Blaine just took advantage of kurt. He pulled away immediately.

"Blaine?" Kurt cheeks were the shade of a tomato.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. Dammit!"

"You swore, Blaine. I've never heard you swear," Kurt smiled timidly.

"I just took advantage of you. I did what Dave did. I'm no better than…"

Kurt took his index finger and placed it over Blaine's mouth.

"Shhhh! Calm down. It's ok."Kurt reassured him.

"It not."

"What did you mean by it, Blaine?"

"Before I answer that, you have to tell me. Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what?"

"What you said to Mr. Shu."

"You heard that?" Kurt's blush turned a crimson shade.

"I did. Did you mean it?"

"Yes, Blaine. I did. I meant it. I do. I love you. But it's ok. You don't have to say anything. I'm used to falling for guys I can't be with."

"Kurt," Blaine took Kurt's chin in his palm so that their eyes met. "Please, look at me. Why can't you be with me?"

"You don't feel the same way. No one ever does."

"Kurt, I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't love you back."

Kurt froze. Blaine wasn't sure what that look on his face meant. He blushed profusely, and put his head down. "We should practice."

"I thought we were."

Once again, Blaine's lips crashed into Kurt's, and Kurt reciprocated the kiss full force, even opening his mouth a little to beckon Blaine's tongue inside his to explore. Blaine's hand moved to Kurt's cheek, as Kurt's went around his waist. They only paused to sit on the sofa, and then the immediately interlocked their lips again, just as passionately as they had left off.

When they finally broke free, mostly just because they were breathless, they locked eyes.

"Blaine, now you tell me? How can you practice for a show that they haven't had since 2005? That's what Mr. Shu told me. That, they haven't put on a show in quite a few years. Why did you really want to sing with me, again?"

"It was an excuse to spend more time with you. I mean it. I love you Kurt."

"Blaine, I really do love you as well."

"Kurt?

"Yes,"

"Gosh, your lips really are delicious!"

"Then, why are we wasting time talking?" Kurt asked, as he leaned in and touched their lips together once more.

Author's Note: I hope that was worth the wait. I'm so sorry it took me so long.


	6. Chapter 6-Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:** This is one of my favorite moments between Kurt and Blaine in Season 2. What is it missing? Why, those three little words, of course! However, I have more than one scenario for this episode, so here is the first one.

 **Blaine Anderson**

 **William McKinley High: Courtyard at lunch**

"Well, my fellow glee clubbers, it's noon. Which means...It's official."

There she was, and that was the signal. I watched Mercedes as she cued Kurt as he dramatically entered the courtyard.

"What's official?" Sam questioned.

"My transfer! Kurt Hummel is back at McKinley," he shouted, his arms raised out towards the friends that he had missed so dearly. He ran to them immediately, embracing Mercedes first, but quickly being hugged by the rest of the ladies. "Let me breathe," he smiled.

I watched him as I felt the pain of his departure already seep into my chest. He was absolutely gorgeous. I had thought back to those few short months that we spent at Dalton, and even though I told him that I would his transfer back to McKinley, I had said it with a heavy heart. We had only been together for a short time, due in part to my inability to realize how crazily in love with him I actually was. I knew without a doubt that it was love now, but I hadn't uttered those words yet, and neither had he. Kurt adored romance, and I hoped that what I had planned would be viewed as romantic. I knew Jeremiah certainly wasn't amused by my last serenade.

"Let's get ready for Nationals," Kurt hollered to the rest of his team.

Mercedes placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Not yet. See there's a reason we're meeting here today. There's some people that wanted to say goodbye to you, Kurt."

Those were the words I was waiting for her to say. Wes, David, and I headed down the stairway toward the love of my life. Normally, I jumped at the opportunity to perform, but I felt my nerves and emotions going haywire from the moment I started to speak. "Kurt, Dalton's going to miss you," I admitted. "You were a great addition to the Warblers, and you made us a better team. I'm sad to see you go, but we all know this is something you really want. And I'll still have you after school and on the weekends, but these guys won't so they wanted to say good-bye."

Wes nodded. "And thank you Kurt."

Kurt stared in surprise as the rest of the Warblers made their way down the stairs, singing harmonies, as I took the lead.

 **.**

Blaine

 _I walked across an empty land_

 _I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

 _I felt the earth beneath my feet_

 _Sat by the river and it made me complete_

 _._

I was somewhat shocked at the response from the band members. I had asked for the piano so that I could play for Kurt. It was one thing that he would watch me do at Dalton, usually joining in on the song with his rich angelic tone. A guitar player moved to the piano and started to play along as the Warblers continued to provide the rich harmonies they were so famous for.

 _._

 _Blaine_

 _Oh, simple thing where have you gone_

 _I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

 _So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

 _I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

 _I couldn't hold back any longer. I ran from the steps, and started playing the piano, pouring my heart out to the boy that had loved for only a short time. The time didn't matter though. I was certain how I felt. The Warblers started moving down the steps and joined me behind the piano._

 _._

 _Blaine_

 _And if you have a minute why don't we go_

 _Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

 _This could be the end of everything_

 _So why don't we go_

 _Somewhere only we know?_

 _Somewhere only we know?_

 _._

 _Blaine_

 _Somewhere only we know._

 _._

 _I pulled Kurt by his hands down the steps toward the Warblers were they each took the opportunity to pat his shoulder or arm._

 _._

 _The Warblers:_

 _And if you have a minute why don't we go (_ _ **Blaine:**_ _Ooo! Ah-ah!)_

 _Talk about it somewhere only we know? (_ _ **Blaine:**_ _Ha! Ah, ah, ow!)_

 _._

 _At that moment, Finn opened his arms and embraced Kurt in a welcoming hug._

 _._

 _Blaine with The Warblers:_

 _This could be the end of everything_

 _So why don't we go_

 _Somewhere only we know?_

 _._

I sang those words, fighting back the cascade of tears that were battling my eyes, partly because the pain on Kurt's face mirrored my own. Tears were kissing his rosy cheeks and forming tiny streams of tears on his beautiful porcelain skin. I would always cherish those moments we had at Dalton, from the very first time he stopped me on the stairway , to our moments talking and cuddling in my dorm, to the kisses that we shared in the various rooms at Dalton. I stood right in front of him now as I sang the final lines.

 _._

 _ **Blaine:**_

 _Somewhere only we know?_

 _Somewhere only we know_?

.

The final lines creeped from my lips when Kurt embraced me tightly, and I wrapped my arms around him as well.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you," Kurt promised, as I pulled him as close to me as I dared.

Now was my chance to tell him how I felt. Those three words that I had stupidly uttered on Valentine's Day about Jeremiah, and he didn't even hold a candle to how amazing Kurt is. I wanted those words to fall freely from my lips and kiss him passionately in front of everyone in the courtyard, but I couldn't get the words to fall from my lips. I didn't want to put him at risk for getting bullied again. I pulled away before my tears rained from my eyes I quickly turned from Kurt as the members of the New Directions hugged him again.

I spun around once more to take one last look at that perfect boy that had made me complete, even though I wasn't even aware that anything was missing. I mouthed the words quickly. 'Love you.' Although no one was looking directly at me anymore, I secretly hoped that that little gesture hadn't been seen. This wasn't the right time to say it out loud. The other guys had left, and I quickly ran up the steps and turned the corner, leaving the one I cherished behind.

 **Kurt Hummel**

 **William McKinley High: Courtyard at lunch**

Although I was happy to be back at McKinley with my friends, my heart hurt knowing that the Warblers would actually miss me too. I had gone from feeling completely alone and ignored to being embraced and accepted by two totally different sets of friends. I would miss the guys who had always treated me like I belonged, even though I stuck out like a sore thumb from the very first moment I arrived at Dalton.

Mostly though, I already missed Blaine. I still couldn't believe that he serenaded me in front of everyone. I was so used to the boys that I had affection for completely rejecting me, but Blaine defied everything I ever knew. I knew immediately that my heart belonged to him as soon as he had turned around on the steps that day and answered my questions. The moment those beautiful mocha toned eyes met mine, I knew my life would never be the same. He proceeded to lead me on a much bigger journey than I ever expected; one of acceptance and friendship, and eventually love.

Once again, we were on the steps, but this time I felt nothing but sadness. I was surrounded by the New Directions, who were still hugging me and welcoming me back. I glanced up to see Blaine staring at me, and I could have swore that his lips formed two words:

"Love you."

He turned around quickly and ran after the rest of the Warblers. Blaine loved me?

I knew what I needed to do to complete my Glee assignment. I had the white cotton t-shirt, and I got Ms. Pillsbury to help me punch the letters.

 **Blaine Anderson**

 **William McKinley High: Auditorium**

It was strange. I didn't expect Mercedes to text me again:

 **Mercedes to Blaine:** Your boy is going to be putting on a pretty big performance with us in Glee this afternoon. I think you might like it.

My curiosity was definitely peeked. I left school a little early so that i could make the two hour trip back to the school where i had left my heart (or rather the boy who possessed it) behind.

I arrived a few minutes as Lady Gaga music started playing, and there was Kurt on stage with Tina and Mercedes.

.

 _I_ _t doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M (M-M-M-M)_

 _Just put your paws up, 'Cause you were born this way baby_

 _._

I thought back to the time he was in my room practicing his sexy faces. Poor guy. He certainly had them down now. He was dressed in a red and black checkered plaid shirt. His hair was coiffed to perfection. My eyes never stopped focusing on him as he swayed his hips to the music. How could I ever led him to believe he wasn't sexy.

The music blared even louder as the two girls walked over to Kurt and pulled open the shirt. In that moment, his sex appeal spiked through the roof. Spelled out boldly on his white cotton t-shirt were the words:

 _LOVES A BOY_

I was stunned. He felt the same way that I did?

I crouched down in the back of the auditorium and watched him. I understood why he he had longed to be back here at McKinley. He was at home on that stage. My eyes followed every move that he made.

I watched the Glee Club members congratulate one another, and I realized that there wasn't anyone else in the auditorium except for Karofsky and Santana. I eyed the shirt one more time, and then I realized that he would be mortified if he knew I had seen him in that shirt.

I snuck out of the auditorium quickly, hoping that no one spotted me. I was one hundred percent sure that I was in love, and I knew that I would find the right moment to tell him. I still wasn't great at romance, but I felt this wasn't the right moment. As I climbed into my car, though, I felt a smile spread across my face. Kurt loved me. And I loved him too.


End file.
